Das Leben der Potters 1977 bis 2077
by ZeaPranks
Summary: Eine Geschichte darüber wie es hätte anders laufen können,das Harry und Neville die Plätze tauschen und Harry ein Rumtreiber wird. Achtung:Neue Characktere,Kleine Änderungen der Geschichte,kein Slash,wrscheinlich große Zeitsprünge. !:Im 1.Kapitel fehlen ein paar Wörter in 2.alledings nicht.Ich wusster nciht wie man das ändert.
1. Anfang Lily,James und Harry

Disclaimer:  
Alles gehört JKR und ich verdiene kein Geld damit sonst wäre mein PC ein IPad und kein Windows XP ;)

1977

_Wie alles begann_

Lily sah aus dem Hogwartsexpress,er fuhr durch Felder und Wiesen und immer näher rückte Lilys letztes Schuljahr auf Hogwarts,der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei im Norden diesem Moment betraten Lilys beste Freundinnen das noch leere Abteil,Alice Main und Hestia Jones.

„Hi Lily wie waren deine Ferien?" fragte Hestia prompt und setzte sich auf den Sitzt gegenüber Lilys. „Na ja ging so,Petunia hat mich wieder in den Wahnsinn getriben,wo sind eigentlich eure Koffer und die Eulen?" ,,Die sind bei Frank im Abteil" antwortete ihr jetzt Alice,die sich neben sie gesetzt Longbottom war seid Weihnachten im letzten Schuljahr Alice fester Freund. ,,Ah eure Beziehung ist ja einfach zu süß" frohlockte Hestia. ,,Man Hestia lass sie doch damit mal in Ruhe." rügte Lily jetzt ihre Freundin. ,,Also Lily was ist jetzt eigentlich,bist du zur Schulsprecherin ernannt worden?" fragte Alice mit neugiriger griff in ihre Hosentasche und holte ein goldenes Abzeichen mit dem Wort „Schulsprecherin" darauf heraus. ,,Oh Lily das ist ja super" quietsche Hestia und gemeinsam mit Alice umarmte sie ihre Freundin. ,,Wisst ihr wer der Schulsprecher ist?" wollte Lily von ihren Freundinnen wissen. „Ne sorry Lily" antwortete ihr Alice. „Tja dann muss das jetzt mal herrausfinden" sagte Lily und machte sich auf den weg zum Schulsprecherabteil ganz vorne im sie das Abteil jedoch betrat,war noch niemand setzte sich ans Fenster und beschloss einfach zu warten.Fünf Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür und Lilys schlimmster Alptraum kam herein. „Oh hi Evans ich wusste doch das du meinen Partnerin sein würdest" sagte James Potter,Kapitän der Quidditchmannschft von Gryffindor und ganz nebenbei gesagt der größte Macho dieser Welt, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Potter?!Wie konnte Dumbledore jemanden wie dich zum Schulsprecher machen?" schrie Lily aufgebracht. „Weiß nicht aber auf jedenfall wird dieses Schuljahr das beste das wir jemals hatten" sagte Potter und grinste dabei überheblich. „Du bist widerlich Potter!" „Ach dann ist das also der Grund warum du nicht mit mir ausgehst,Evans?" „Nein das ist weil du ein arrongantes Arschloch bist !" „Ja Evans,ich liebe dich wir nicht mal den Vertrauensschülern ihre Aufgaben erklären?" „Grr du bist so ein Arsch Potter" und mit diesen Worten verlies Lily das Abteil und betrat das der Vetrauensschüler direkt gegenüber.

„Hallo alle bin Lily Evans aus Gryffindor und dieses Jahr Schulsprecher zusammen mit dem Idioten neben mir,James Potter." begrüßte Lily die Vetrauensschüler,einige von ihnen lachten,die Slytherins jedoch blickten nur mürrisch und schienen sauer zu sein das beide Schulsprecher aus Gryffindor kamen.

„Also Leute,ihr müsst einfach nur ein bisschen auf den Gängen umher gehen und schauen

das niemand geärgert wird und alle zurecht in Hogwarts kommen und ihr zeig den neuen den Weg zu ihren Schlafsälen,noch Fragen?" setzte James Lilys Vortrag schaute ihn überrascht an,für den sonst so kindischen Rumtreiber hatte er ziemlich erwachsen gesprochen.

Keiner der Vetrauensschüler hatte noch fragen und Lily und James machten sich schweigend auf den Weg zu ihren jeweiligen Freunden.

Als der Hogwartsexpress den Bahnhof von Hogsmead erreichte,lotste Lily die Erstklässer zu Hagrid,dem hünenhaften Wildhüter damit er mit den kleinen in Booten über den schwarzen See fahren konnte und folgte dann ihren Drei stiegen mit ein paar jüngeren Rawenclawmädchen in eine der Pferdelosen Kutschen,die sie hoch zum Schloss Mädchen betraten zusammen mit den vielen anderen Schülern die große Hallen und die Schüler verteilten sich auf die Haustische.

Vielen war aufgefallen das dieses Jahr drei neue Personen am Lehrertisch saßen und auf die Schüler hinab der Verteilung der Erstklässler erhob sich Albus Dumbledore,der Schulleiter. „Willkommen und willkommen zurück in Hogwarts für ein neues aufregendes Schuljahr in ächst möchte ich euch jedoch den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und seine Familie ist Professor Harrison mit seiner bezaubernden Frau Maria und seinem Sohn Jacob." Die Schüler applaudierten alle höflich und beäugten die kleine Familie neugierig,der kleine Junge mochte etwa ein Jahr alt sein und war ganz den offensichtlich ein Metamorphmagus,denn seine Haarfarbe wechselte sich stä Frau hatte rote Haare und blaue Augen und war relativ hü selbst war groß,hatte ein kleinen Kinn-Bart,schwarze Haare und dunkelblaue war wirklich gutaussehend.

Nach dem Essen gab Lily das Passwort zum Gryffindorturm einem Vertrauensschüler,der die Erstklässer mit nach oben nehmen sollte.

Zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen verließ sie schließlich selbst die großen Halle und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. „Habt ihr euch mal den neuen Lehrer angesehen?Der ist ja so was von heiß" plapperte Hestia drauf los. „Ja stimmt schon,er sieht echt gut aus,aber ich fand das Baby so süß" pflichtete Alice ihr bei. „Ich frag mich wie er den Unterricht aufzieht,hoffentlich endlich mal ein Typ bei dem wir auch was lernen" sagte Lily nun. „Ach Lily,du und der Unterricht,was glaubt ihr wohl wie alt der ist?"

„Keine Ahnung,aber die Frau schien noch ziemlich jung und das Kind war ja auch höchstens ein Jahr alt wird er also nicht sein können." meinte Alice „Dass weisst du nicht er könnte auch zwanzig Jahre älter sein als sie." sagte Mädchen waren mittlerweile in ihrem Schlafsaal angelangt und beschlossen sich auch direkt hinzulegen,schließlich war es ein langer Tag .

Am nächsten Morgen fragte Lily sich jedoch,warum zur Hölle sie von James Potter geträumt war er der kindischste,arroganteste,hirnloseste Unruhestifter auf der ganzen weiten Welt.

Beim Frühstück setzte sie sich zu Frank Longbottom mit seinem besten Kumpel,Martin Bagley die beiden waren ein Jahr jünger als sie und somit erst im äter kam McGonnagal und teilte ihen die Stundenpläne in dem Moment,wo Lily ihren erhielt,kamen die Rumtreiber,alias Sirius Black,James Potter,Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew an ihnen vorbei,sie grüßten Frank und Martin und zum Glück sah James Lily nicht,die in diesem Moment von Professor McGonnagal verdeckt wurde,sonst hätt er sie garantiert wieder blöd angemacht und sie nach einem Date hasste das,da er sie schon seit der Fünften damit nervte und sie ihn überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnnte.

In der ersten Stunde hatten sie direkt den neuen Drei stellten sie in die Schlange vor Harrisons UTZ-Kurs waren nur noch zehn andere Schüler,darunter auch die Rumtreiber und Hestia konnte ihren Augen nicht von Sirius Black nehmen,zugegeben,er sah wirklich sehr gut aus,war aber total kindisch und mindestens so arrogant wie Potter.

Die Tür des Klassenzimmers öffnete sich und die Siebtklässler betraten den Professor lehnte lässig am Pult und sah zu wie sie sich setzten. „Willkommen zu ihrer ersten Stunde in diesem wir anfangen möchte ich es mal etwas zum Unterricht klarstellen, sprecht Voldemords Namen aus" die Klasse keuchte überrascht auf. „ Unsinn macht fliegt raus. möchte das sie immer ihre eigenen Meinung vetreten,außer bei Punkt 1,der ist Fragen?Ja Mr...?" „Severus klassifiziert sie für diesen Job sir?" „Ich war einige Jahre in Neuseeland für den Widerstand gegen einen schwarzen Magier tätig und war auch der jenige der ihn tötete."antwortete Klasse war dem Typ war offensichtlich nicht zu spaßen. „Ja Miss...?" „ Main,Alice welche Themen werden wir durch nehmen Sir?"

„Wir werden uns speziell mit dem Duellieren beschäftigen,aber auch mit den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen."

Mit diesen Worten begann Harrison sie in den Gebrauch des Patronus und seiner Herstellung einzufü Patronus sollte sie vor den Dementoren schützen,doch keiner in der Klasse schaffte es,mehr als nur silbernen Dampf Patronus von Harrison war ein Hirsch der im umher Klassenraum vor Ende der Stunde kam Dumbledore herein. „Hallo Harold,kann ich mir die Schulsprecher für einen kurzen Moment ausleihen?" „Kein Problem Albus" dann wandte er sich an Lily und James.

„Sie beide sollten den Patronus noch üben bis zur nächsten Stunde,sie können gehen."

„Ah vielen dank Harold" kam es daraufhin von Dumbledore. „Nenn mich Harry,Harold hört sich doch ziemlich altmodisch an" meinte Harrison schmunzelnd zum Schulleiter. „Bis zum Mittagessen dann,Harry." mit diesem Worten verließ Dumbledore mit Lily und James im Gefolge das Klassenzimmer.

Eine Woche später machten die Rumtreiber ihren „Willkommens-Streich" für dieser die Tür zu seinem Klassenraum öffnete,schwappte ein große Flutwelle ihm entgegen,der gesamte Raum war bis an die Decke gefüllt mit Wasser,das jedoch immer nur in mehr oder weniger großen Wellen rausschwappte und nicht einfach tat genau das,was keiner gedacht hatte was er tun würde,er begann schallend zu Schüler,aber vor allem die Rumtreiber,warfen sich ziemlich überraschte Blicke zu. „Professor,finden sie das im Ernst witzig?" fragte ein sehr genervt klingender Snape und sah seinen Lehrer geschockt an. „Oh ja in der Tat,das ist einer der besten Streiche,die ich je miterleben durfte,natürlich ist das nichts gegen einen tragbaren Sumpf,aber dennoch unglaublich amüsant." Sofort fragte Sirius ihn begeistert : „Tragbarer Sumpf?Wissen sie wo ich einen herbekomme,Sir?" „Nun,sie haben sich gerade als Urheber dieses Wasserparadieses geoutet und solche Sümpfe bekommt man nur auf Sonderanfrage von meinen Schwagern" antwortete grinste er, „Sie kommen heute Abend gemeinsam mit ihren Komplizen,die sie zweifellos haben,runter zum Quidditchfeld,um ihre Strafarbeit auszuführen damit es auch gerecht ihren Mitschülern gegenüber ist,zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor." Dann sprach er einen Zauber und der Klassenraum sah aus wie vor dem Streich der Rumtreiber.

Am Abend machte sich Sirius alleine auf zum Quidditchfeld. „Mr. Black wo sind denn ihre Freunde?Ich hatte euch alle vier hier unten erwartet." „Ähm...Die waren nicht dabei Professor." „Ja ja schon Kollegen haben mich vor euch holen sie jetzt die anderen drei her,oder ich überlege mir noch eine richtige Strafarbeit für sie." „Ja Sir." sagte Sirius schnell und machte sich rennend zum Schloss auf um Peter,James und Remus zu sie wieder ankamen,war Harrison nicht mehr ihm standen seine Frau und auf dem Boden saß der kleine Jacob und spielte mit kleine Steinchen. „Ähm Professor da sind wir" begann Remus schüchtern. „Ah gut,ihre Strafarbeit besteht ganz einfach darin,sämtliche Besen der Schule wieder auf Vordermann zu Sachen liegen dort vorne alle auf dem Spaß"

Die Jungs stöhnten alle gleichzeitig auf und machten sich auf den Weg zu den Besen,Maria Harrison lachte über die gedrückten Mienen der . Harrison nahm ihren Mann bei der Hand und führte ihn auf eine nahe Bank,und die beiden unterhielten sich leise und schauten Jacob dabei zu wie er versuchte,Grashalme zu verknoten.

Auch die Jungs sahen zu Jacob rüber. „Ist schon putzig der kleine" meinte Sirius,während er den Schweif eines alten Nimbus stutzte. „Jap definitiv" sagte James,der gerade dabei war den Stiel eines Schootingstars zu polieren. „Ist aber auch cool das Harrison uns etwas mit Besen machen lässt,das macht wenigsten noch einigermaßen Spaß,im Gegensatz dazu,was wir immer bei Filch oder McGonnagal machen müssen" fügte er noch hinzu.

„Ja schon aber ich würde jetzt lieber noch den Patronus üben,glaubt ihr wenn ich ihn Frage,wird er mir helfen?" fragte jetzt Peter. „Keine Ahnung,den Typ kann man einfach nicht einschätzten." antwortete ihm Remus. „Hey seht mal der Kleine und Harrison kommen her" kam es nun von ächlich steuerten Vater und Sohn genau auf sie zu,Harrison nahm das Kind jetzt hoch,welches aprupt die Haarfarbe von Quietschrosa zu Pechschwarz wechselte. „Also Jake,das sind James,Sirius,Remus und... tun dir nichts.(Hoffentlich)" mit diesen Worten setzte Harrison Jacob wieder ins Gras und ging zurück zu seiner Frau. „Warum er wohl extra gekommen ist um ihn uns vorzustellen?" fragte Remus in die Runde. „Vielleicht hat er ihm beigebracht misstrauisch zu sein" meinte James. „Hm vielleicht." Jacob kam nun auf Remus zu und fragte : „Du Remus?" „Ja ich bin Remus,was möchtest du denn,Jacob?" „Hoch" sagte der bloß und streckte sein Arme zu Remus Kopf hin. „Ähm...okay" Remus hob Jacob hoch auf seinen Arm. „Soll ich dich zu deinen Eltern zurück bringen,kleiner?" fragte Remus verunsichert. „Nein,Jaky will bleiben" „Na ja Jacob,ich muss aber Strafarbeit für deinen Vater machen,ich kann dich jetzt nicht tragen." meinte lachten die anderen Rumtreiber,weil das Bild das sich ihnen bot einfach zu köstlich bei einer Strafarbeit mit einem kleinen,sturen Kind auf dem Arm! „Dann geh daddy un sag jaky will auf remy hoch" plapperte Jacob nun vor sich hin. „Ähm...Okay,Jungs ich bin gleich wider da" Remus erhob sich vorsichtig und machte sich auf den Weg zu Jacobs Eltern.

„Jaky du hältst die Jungs doch nicht etwa vom arbeiten ab,oder?" fragte Mrs Harrison schmunzelnd. „Remy soll Jaky tragen,bitte" sagte Jacob trotzig,aber mit großen Hundeaugen. „Also wirklich, .Lupin,wollen sie meinem Sohn Gesellschaft leisten oder lieber wieder an den Besen arbeiten?" wand sich Harrison Senior an Remus. „Äh...Ich glaub ich spiel lieber ne Runde mit Jacob,Sir" „Gut" Remus und Jacob entfernten sich ein paar Meter von den Harrisons und hockten sich ins musste Jacob immer wieder Türmchen aus Steinen herzaubern,die der Kleine dann immer und immer wieder umwarf .Gegen zehn Uhr schlieslich kam Mrs Harrison zu ihnen und sagte Remus er könnte nun seine Freunde holen und ins Schloss gehen.

Die Wochen vergingen und machmal sah man Prof. Harrison draußen,wie er seinem Sohn das fliegen beibrachte,oder wie Jacob gemeinsam mit seiner Mutter am See spazieren Harrison half Poppy in der Krankenstation und war mit den Schülern per Du.

Kurz vor Weihnachten,saß Maria Harrison in einer kleinen Bucht am See und dachte jedoch jemand zu ihr stieß,erkannte sie Lily Evans. „Hallo Lily,setzt dich doch zu mir." „Danke...Du,Maria?" „Jaaahhh..." „Du kennst dich doch sicherlich ein wenig mit Jungs aus,oder?" „Soll das ein Witz sein?Ich habe vier Brüder und ich wette da kommen noch welche dazu" „Ohh echt?Vier Brüder,ich hab nur eine Schwester und die ist schon nervig,obwohl sie die Ältere ist." „Tja,Oliver,Jim,Kyle und Micheal sind mir definitiv genug ,denn die sind alle jünger als ich,bis auf Oliver,Kyle und Micheal sind grade mal ein paar Wochen alt und Jim ist auch erst neun!" „Du ja was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ist,das mich ein Junge schon ewig nach einem Date fragt,aber jetzt tut er es nicht mehr,und ich...ich weiß üher hielt ich es immer für selbstverständlich das er das tut,aber jetzt wo er es nicht mehr macht,fehlt es mir irgendwie..." „Das kenne hab meinen Mann früher auch immer für ihn war ich immer nur die kleine Schwester seines besten vierten Schuljahr,hab ich dann angefangen mich mit anderen Jungs zu treffen und war mit ihnen irgendwann ist dann bei ihm der Groschen dann haben wir am Ende meines Vierten Schuljahres den Quidditchpokal unserer Schule gewonnen,eigentlich war er der Kapitän,hatte sich aber genau am Tag der Endspiels Nachsitzen eingehandelt,als er dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam,hat er mich vor all unseren Hauskameraden geküsst." „ ist eine schöne Geschichte...Ich glaub ich geh ihn fragen ob er mit mir nach Hogsmead geht,am nächsten für deine Hilfe,Maria." Lily wollte grade gehen als „Hey warte kurz,wer ist eigentlich der glückliche?" „James Potter" erwiderte Lily mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

Als Lily im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam,war dieser voll bestzt,sich schlängelte sich bis zum Tisch der Rumtreiber durch,fasste noch mal neuen Mut,ging auf James zu,blieb vor ihm stehen und sagte : „Hey James,begleitest du mich nach Hogsmead dieses Wochenende?"

Das hatte eingeschlagen wie eine Bombe,der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum war gerade Lily Evans,den Typen nach einem Date gefragt,den sie schon seit Jahren zurückwies? „Wa - -?J-j-a-a na-t-tür-lich" stotterte ein fassungsloser James Potter.

„Gut bis morgen beim Frühstück dann" und mit diesen Worten verließ Lily den Raum und ging in ihren eine Minute später stürmten Hestia und Alice herein und fragten sie aus,woher denn ihr Sinneswandel kä Lily erzählte den Beiden die Geschichte die Maria Harrison ihr schon erzählt hatte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraumraum bei den Rumtreibern,hatte Sirius dem noch immer geschockten James auf die Schulter geklopft und ihn gefragt wie er es geschaft hatte das Evans ihn und nicht er Evans fragte,Remus hatte ihm gratuliert und Peter war schlichtweg baff gewesen.

Das Date am Wochenende genauso,wie die beiden es sich nicht vorgestellt wurde Opfer eines Todesserü und James waren gerade auf dem Weg in die Drei Besen,als sie sahen,wie Harrison sich in den Fluch warf,der Remus hatte treffen sollen und Maria sich in den der für den kleine Jacob bestimmt war,den Remus auf dem Arm war geschockt,Lily hinten kam Dumbledore,doch sie merkten es gar sahen die Welt nur noch wie durch einen grauen Schleier der sich über die gesamte Welt gelegt beide waren gerade Zeuge geworden,wie zwei Menschen Menschen die einen kleine Jungen,ihren eigenen Sohn,zurück liessen und somit sein Leben noch geschockter als Lily und James es waren,war es Lehrer hatte gerade sein Leben für ihn gegeben,für ihn,einen er es gewusst hatte,wenn er es wusste,warum hatte er ihn dann er in den Augen des Professor doch auch nur ein Mensch,ein ganz normaler Schüler?Remus war auf seine Knie zusammengesackt und starrte die toten Menschen vor ihm ignorierte das weinende Kleinkind in seinen Armen,welches mit angesehen hatte,wie seine Eltern regestrierte gar nicht,wie der Schulleiter gemeinsam mit den anderen Lehrern die Todesser spürte nicht wie ihm jemand Jacob abnahm und ihn zusammen mit Lily und James in den Krankenflügel brachte.

Außer den Harrisons war niemand umgekommen,es gab viele Verletzte unter den Bewohner von Hogsmead und auch ein paar Schüler und Lehrer waren verletz Trauerfeier zu Ehren der Harrisons war ein paar Tage nach dem Überfall,in der großen beiden würden in Professor Harrisons Heimatort,Godrics Hollow beigesetzt werden.

_Wunderbare Eltern,treue Freunde,großartige Beschützer_

lautete die Grabinschrift. „Wir gedenken an zwei Menschen die ihre Leben für das zweier anderer gaben" hatte Dumbledore fühlte sich schrecklich schuldig,aber hätte er es verhindern können?Hätte er gewollt,das statt zwei Erwachsenen zwei Kinder starben?Nein,sicher nicht,doch gut fühlte er sich deswegen noch lange nicht.

Mit dem Satz „Ruhe in Frieden, Maria Ginevra Harrison,geborene in Frieden, Harold James Harrison,zwanzigster Lord von Harrisons Tower " beendete Dumbledore die Trauerfeier.

Jacob würde zu seinem Patenonkel kommen,denn paranoid wie Harrison war,hatte er ein Testament geschrieben,in dem es hieß,das Jacob zu Carlos Freeman,dem besten Freund seines Vaters kommen sollte,für den Fall das er und Maria sterben wü hieß das Jacob zurück nach Neuseeland ging,um dort aufzuwachsen,weg von dem Krieg und weg von dem Wahnsinnigen,der seine Eltern wie so viele andere getötet hatte.

1977 - 1980

Carlos Freeman wohnte in einem kleinen Haus auf der Südinsel,mitten in der Einö Meer war es nicht weit und bis zur nächsten Zaubererschule auch nicht,denn die _West Coast Academy of Magic _war bloß ein paar Meilen hatte beschlossen Jacob nicht wie von seinem Vater vorgesehen,nach Hogwarts zu schicken,sondern ihn nach West Coast gehen zu lassen.

Jacob vermisste seine Eltern,es gab kaum einen Tag an denen er nicht weinte und sagte das er zu Mommy und Daddy ürlich besuchten seine Großeltern ihn,zusammen mit seinen Onkeln,aber die Eltern konnten sie ihm nicht ersetzten.

Die Jahre vergingen und Jacob vekraftete den Verlust seinen Eltern,doch hielt er immer noch Briefkontakt mit Remus,denn die beiden waren Freunde Werwolf hatte Jacob auch eine Kette geschenkt,sie wardünn,silbern und daranwar ein Anhänger in der Form eines Wolfes angebracht und Jacob trug sie fast immer.

1980 – 1982

Lily und James Potter,wohnten in einem hübschen kleinen Haus in Godrics junge Paar war erst seit etwa einem Jahr verheiratet und erwartete schon ein Kind,die Heiler im St. Mungos meinten das das Kind Ende Juli geboren werden sollte.

Doch das Kind könnte für eine Prophezeiung in Frage Prophezeiung besagte,das ein Junge der Ende Juli geboren wurde,dessen Eltern dem dunklen Lord dreimal entkommen waren,die Macht besitzen würde um eben diesen dunklen Lord zu töten.

Als dann jedoch Neville Longbottom am 30. und Harry James Potter am 31. Juli geboren wurden,vergaßen Alice,Frank,Lily und James die Prophezeihung und waren einfach nur begeistert von den Babys.

Harry war nun der Mittelpunkt im Leben seiner Eltern,James kam immer früher von seiner Arbeit als Auror zurück,nur um mit seinem Sohn zu spielen,oder diesen einfach nur zu zu ging es ähnlich,auch wenn sie im Moment nicht Black,wurde als bester Freund von James zu Harrys Paten gemacht.

Doch das Leben der Potters und auch das der Longbottoms war nicht so wie es hätte sein können,denn die Häuser der Familien waren durch den Fideliuszauber geschützt,die Potters hatten Peter Pettegrew zum Geheimniswahrer gemacht,die Longbottoms Martin kamen nicht viele Freunde zu ihnen um sie zu besuchen,da die Bedrohung durch Voldemord einfach zu groß bekamen die Potters nur Besuch von Lilys Freundin Hestia und den restlichen Rumtreibern.

Harrys erster Geburtstag wurde mit großer Torte und vielen Geschenken für Harry gefeiert.

Natürlich hatte Sirius ihm das gefährlichste Kinderspielzueg für Einjährige Zwerge gekauft was es gab: Einen war daraufhin wütend auf Sirius und James stolz,als er sah wie Harry begeistert durch die Wohnung sauste und sie sämtliche zerbrechliche Gegenstände vor ihm retten mussten.

Von Remus bekam Harry eine ähnliche Kette wie auch Jacob sie schenkte Harry ein Ausmalbuch von den Muggeln,welches Lily als das beste Geschenk betrachtete,vor allem weil es Harry offenbar auch gefiel.

An Halloween 81 passierte etwas schreckliches,Alice und Frank waren von ihrem Geheimniswahrer an Lord Voldemord verraten hatte sie getötet,aber was noch unglaublicher war,war das der dunkle Lord den kleinen Neville nicht hatte töten können,stattdessen wurde er selbst an diesem Tag vernichtet.

Die Potters waren geschockt von dieser waren mit den Beiden befreundet gewesen,doch sie wussten jetzt auch das die Prophezeihung Neville betraf und nicht Harry.

Doch nur genau ein Jahr später,wurde auch Harrys Leben zerstört.Übriggebliebene Todesser,die nach ihrem Herrn suchten,kamen nach Godrics Hollow und töten wurde bis zum Wahnsinn mit Cruciatus gefoltert,für Sirius und Remus war es schrecklich,schließlich wussten sie das Peter sie verraten hatte,allein wegen Peter war James tot und Lily lag auf der geschlossenen Station im St. Mungos.

1982 – 2025

_Harry_

Sirius hatte es auf sich genommen Harry großzuziehen,sie waren in das alte Haus der Potterfamilie gezogen welches James an Harry vererbt hatte,Lily und James hatten nicht hier gewohnt weil es ihnen zu groß war doch Sirius störte das nicht weiter,sein Elternhaus war schließlich auch sehr groß.Das Potteranwesen, oder auch _Potter's End_ war ein großes Gebäude mit zwei Flü Keller befand sich ein Tränkelabor und diverse Lagerrä Erdgeschoss gab es die Küche,Salon,Esszimmer und die Eingangshalle.

Im ersten Stock gab es Schlaf- und Gästezimmer sowie ein Wohnzimmer und Bä zweite und dritte Stock wurden im linken Flügel von einem großen Ballsaal und im rechten Flügel von einer riesigen Bibliothek dem Ballsaal lag ein langer Flur,die Ahnengalerie der Potters,jedesmal wenn ein Potter starb erschien ein Gemälde von ihm in diesem der dem Gemälde von Rudolph Potter,war eine vesteckte Treppe,diese führte in einen großen Raum direkt unter dem Raum war früher James Zimmer gewesen,nun war es das seines Sohnes.

Natürlich verfügte Haus Potter über mehrere Hauselfen,da das Haus und der parkähnliche Garten sowie die Stallungen der Pferde und die kleine Eulerei auf dem Dach des Hauses ja in Stand gehalten werden mussten.

Remus war nach dem Verlust von Lily und James erstmal fot gegangen,er brauchte Ablenkung von all dem was in England passiert war,also besuchte er den mittlerweile sechsjährigen fand es super das Remus ihn besuchte,doch verstand er nicht warum seine großer Freund so niedergeschlagen war.

Harry wurde unter der Erziehung von seinem Paten schon mit vier Jahren zum Unruhestifter,erst als Remus zurückkam und bei den Beiden einzog,wurde Harry umgängieger,Mit sechs schickten Moony und Tazte „Welpe" wie sie ihn nannten auf eine Muggelschule,Harry war natürlich dagegen,fügte sich dann aber als Sirius alias Tatze ihm versprach ein paar einfache Zauber beizubringen,bevor er anch Hogwarts kam.

Was ein erneuter Tiefpunkt in Harrys Leben war,war der Benimmkurs in den sein Pate ihn steckte,Remus fand jedoch das diese Entscheidung die erste gute von Sirius während Harrys Erziehung diesem Benimmkurs lernte Harry Sachen wie _den richtigen Umgang mit Erwachsenen _und Tanzen,was er ßerdem brachte man ihm dort Tischmanieren bei und sämtliche Ettikette der Leidensgenossen,waren allesamt Reinblü war Draco Malfoy mit von der mochte ihn nicht besonders durch die Geschichten die Tatze ihm über Malfoy Senior erzählt hatte,doch wenn man mal von Dracos Arroganz und dem Reinblutwahn absah war ein ganz netter war er ausser Harry der einzige Junge in ihrem Alter hier.

Die Jahre zogen dahin und endlich kam der 1991,der Tag an dem Harry nach Hogwarts kommen wü Gleis 9 ¾ wurde Harry von Remus ermahnt keine Streiche zu spielen und seine Hausaufgaben zu meinte er sollte das Schloss rocken und die Sltherins Beiden warnten ihren Schützling noch vor Snape,dem Zaubertränkelehrer und sagten ihm das James ihn in der Vergangenheit geärgert hatte und dieser eventuell etwas nachtragend sein könnte.

Harry suchte sich ein Abteil und vefrachtete seine schweren Koffer in eins der Gepäcknetzte,dann setzte er sich ans Fenster und winkte Sirius und Remus während der Zug aus dem Bahnhof ötzlich öffnete sich die Abteiltür und ein junge mit weiß-blonden Haaren und spitzem Gesicht schaute herrein. „Hier ist noch Platzt oder?" fragte er Harry. „Hi Draco ja kommt rein." gefolgt von zwei breitschultrigen Jungs betrat er das Abteil

während die anderen Jungs die Koffer in den Gepäcknetzten verstauen,sprach Draco Harry an. „Hallo Harry,das sind Vincent Crabbe und welches haus willst du eigentlich?" „Weiß ich noch nicht,hey hast du Longbottom im Zug gesehen?" „Nein noch nicht,aber ich geh ihn nachher suchen,kommst du dann mit?" „Klar,man." Die vier Jungs unterhielten sich viel über Quidditch und über das was sie von Hogwarts schon wussten,als sich die Tür erneut öffnete. „Hallo,habt ihr eine Ratte gesehen?" fragte ein Mädchen mit buschigen braunen Haaren. „Ne,aber wie heisst du?" antwortete Harry. „Ich bin Hermine Granger und ihr?" „Crabbe" „Goyle" kam es von den beiden menschlichen Schränken. „Ich bin Draco Malfoy,mein Vater ist Lucius deine Eltern Zauberer?" „Nein sind sie bin muggelgeboren" Hermine schien verunsichert, dann blickte sie fragend zu Harry, „Und du bist?" „Der jenige der dir rät dieses Abteil zu verlassen und uns nicht weiter zu stören" kam es frech von Harry. „Na schön" sagte jetzt eine wütende Hermine Granger und verließ das Abteil,sie schlug laut die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Weiste was Draco,ich hab den perfekten Namen für sie." „Und der wäre?Dähmliche-Haare-Schlammblut?" „Ne,aber in die Richtung" Vinc und Greg lachten bereits. „Ich bin für Wuschelhaarmuggelchen" beendete Harry seinen Satz. „Ja klingt ganz Harry suchen wir Longbottom,Greg,Vinc ihr bewacht das Abteil,okay?" „Ja" kam es von den zweien und Harry und Draco machten sich auf den Weg durch den gingen Richtung Zugende und spähten durch jede Tü am Ende wurden sie fündig.

„Das ist er,hab ihn in der Winkelgasse gesehen. " sagte Draco und öffnete die Tür. „Na wen haben wir denn da,einen Weasley und...?" Draco hatte mit sehr angreifender Stimme gesprochen. „I-Ich bin Neville" sagt ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit Mondgesicht und blauen musterte den anderen Jungen,ganz offensichtlich,wie Draco schon sagte ein Weasley,rote Haare und Sommersprossen. „Neville wer?" machte Draco jetzt mit provozierender Stimme weiter. „Neville Longbottom" der Junge wurde selbstsicherer. „Ah,der große Longbottom,für mich siehst du eher aus wie eine Flasche,kommst warscheinlich nur nach bin übrigens Draco Malfoy,der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy" Draco Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort was er sagte arroganter. „Achja schön für dich, und wer bist du,oder bist du zu feige und traust dich nicht hinter Malfoys Rücken hervor?" fauchte jetzt das wurde Harry jetzt zu und feige?Das waren zwei Gegensätze,er schob sich an Draco vorbei und baute sich vor Wealey auf,der war schlacksig und größer als Harry,aber Harry war nicht umsonst in einem Karatekurs gewesen,erwusste das Weasley in einem Kampf gegen ihn verlieren würde. „Ich bin Harry James Potter und wenn du nochmal sagst das ich feige wäre,verarbeite ich dich zu Hackfleisch,Wiesel" Harrys Stimme war bedrohlich ruhig „Komm Draco wir gehen zurück"

fügte er noch hinzu und verschwand aus dem mit Draco ging er zurück zu ihrem und die zwei zogen gemeinsam mit Vinc und Greg ihre Schulroben an und lästerten über die Zug wurde bald langsamer und die vier verließen den Zug. „Erstklässler!Erstklässler hier her!" Das war Hagrid,Harry kannte ihn schon,er war mal bei ihm zuhause gewesen um mit Sirius in den alten Zeiten zu schwelgen. „Hi Harry,na wie geht's?" rief Hagrid jetzt „Gut man" antwortete er .Seltsamerweise begrüßte Hagrid auch Neville auf die Art und Harry fragte sich woher sie sich führte sie einen schmalen Pfad entlang zum See,Harry stieg mit Draco,Vinc und Greg in ein Boot und dieses setzten sich sogleich in Schloss angekommen wurden sie von Professor McGonnagal begrüßt die ihnen die vier Häuser nannte und da Punktesystem erklä wurden sie in die Eingangshalle und von dort aus in einen kleinen Raum neben der Halle geführt.

McGonnagal verließ sie und kam ein paar Minuten später zurück und brachte sie nun in die große Halle,Harry staunte nicht schlecht über die vielen schwebenden Kerzen und die Decke der Halle,die so aussah wie der Himmel draußen.

Die Erstklässler stellte sich in einen Halbkreis um einen Stuhl mit einen ramponierten alten Hut ötzlich begann der Hut ein Lied über die Eigenschaften der vier Häuser zu mussten sie den Hut bloß aufsetzten,Sirius hatte Hary erzählt sie müsste mit einer Riesenspinne kä wegen!

McGonnagal entrollte eine lange Liste aus Pergament und begann sie aufzurufen,Hannah Abbot war die erste danach folgten Namen wie: Terry Boot,Micheal Corner,Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle waren nach Slytherin gekommen,genau wie Malfoy der in diesem Moment verteilt McGonnagal „Longbottom,Neville" rief wurde es totenstill in der Hut brauchte ein ganze Minute,bis er Neville schließlich nach Gryffindore stöhnte innerlich auf,warum musste Neville ausgerechnet dahin kommen?Er selbst wollte doch nach Gryffindore!

Endlich rief Prof. McGonnagal : „Potter,Harry James" Na endlich!Harry ging nach vorne,setzte sich hin und zog den Hut auf seinen kleine Stimme begann in seinem Ohr zu flüstern:_ Hm,Slytherin wäre sicher nicht schlecht,immerhin biest du ein __Parselmund,doch auch viel zu Mutig für einen Slytherin,und Loyal,hm?Nun wo steck ich dich hin?Oh ich weiß: _Gryffindore!

Das letzte Wort hatte er laut war glücklich,er war in Gryffindore!Dem Haus seiner Eltern!Er nahm am Gryffindoretisch platzt und sah der weiteren einteilung zu,zu allem Unglück kam auch „Weasley,Ronald" nach Essen unterhielt Harry sich mit Shames Finnegan und Dean Thomas,die ebenfalls neu in Gryffindore waren.

Nach dem Essen hielt Dumbledore noch eine kleine Rede,in der draufhin wies das verboten Wald verboten war und in diesem Jahr auch der rechte Flügel im dritten Stock.

Ein Vertrauensschüler (und auch ein Weasley) brachte sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum

in einem der Türme,hinter dem Bildnis einer fetten Dame.

„Okay,was ist dein Problem,Potter?",sie waren in ihrem Schlafsaal und Ron Weasley hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut und schaute ihn wütend an. „Hey was soll das?Er hat dir nichts getan!" „Ron lass gut sein" kam es von den anderen Jungs. „Er hängt mit diesem Malfoy rum!Und hat mich beleidigt!" „Also erstmal, kann Draco nett sein wenn er will und ich kenn ihn schon seid drei Jahren und zweitens,du hast ihn dumm angemacht und ich hab ihn nur verteidigt" Harrys Stimme war wieder gefährlich ruhig und seine smaragdgrünen Augen funckelten wütend. „Ja klar und jetzt veteidigst du auch noch einen Anhänger von Du-Weiß-Schon-Wem!" „Draco ist keiner seiner Anhänger,sein Vater war es,das geb ich zu,aber sollte Leute nicht aufgrund ihrer Herkunft bewerten und die Welt nicht in Schwarz und Weiß teilen,ich hab im gennerellen auch kein Problem mit dir,ausser wenn du mich oder meine Freunde über Dracos Reinblutwahn kann man genauso gut hinweg sehn wie über deine Dummheit" mit diesen Worten öffnete Harry seinen Koffer um seinen Pyjama herraus zu Weasley schlug ihm mit der Faust in die Seite,Harry richtete sich auf und trat Weasley so fest in den Magen das dieser umgeworfen wurde. „Wenn du mich noch mal angreifst,werd ich meinen Paten informieren müssen und nur zu deiner Information,mein Pate ist Auror" Harry schnappte sich seinen Pyjama und veschwand in seinem Himmelbett wo er die Vorhänge zu zog. „Ich glaub der ist angepisst" sagte Dean und verschwand ebenfalls in seinem Bett,Shames und Neville taten es ihm gleich.

Am nächsten Morgen ging Harry gemeinsam mit Dean und Shames zum Frühstück,McGonnagal teilte ihnen die Stundenpläne aus und Harry stellte fest,das er Zaubertränke erst am Freitag haben wü ihn allerdings noch mehr als Snape beschäftigte war,das er nicht wusste wie mit Ron und Neville umgehen sollte und er beschloss sie ersteinmal zu ignorieren.

Die Woche verging schnell und schon stand die erste Zaubertrankstunde auf dem Harry machte sich mit den anderen Gryffindors auf den Weg in die waren sie angekommen,öffnete sich schon die Tür des Klassenzimmers und sie traten ein,gemeinsam mit den winkte Harry zu sich und die beiden setzten sich an einene Tisch,Draco war Harrys Meinung,der dachte das er ja noch mit Draco befreundet sein konnte,auch wenn sie nicht im gleichen Haus waren.

Snape begann den Unterricht in dem er Neville Dinge fragte,die dieser eingentlich nicht wissen baute er sich vor Harry auf: „Potter!Wo würden sie suchen wenn sie einen Bezoar benötigen?" „Im Magen einer Ziege,Sir" sagte Harry kü nickte und auf der Tafel erschien das Rezept für einen Trank. „Fangen sie an" fauchte und Draco schafften den Trank ohne große Schwierigkeiten,aber Snape lobte natürlich nur Draco.

Ende Oktober stand die erste Flugstunde die Gryffindors unddie Slytherins würden gemeinsam mit ihnen haben.

Auf den Schlossgründen angekommen,erwartete Madam Hooch,die Fluglehrerin die Kinder Reihen mit Besen lagen neben ihr. „Stellen sie sich jeder neben einen Besen,heben sie die Hand und sagen Auf" wies sie die Schüler an und diese befolgten es.

Harry und auch Dracos Besen waren sofort in ihren Hä 10 Minuten saß jeder Erstklässer auf einem Besen. „Ich zähle bis drei und dann stoßen sie sich alle kräftig vom Boden ab,schweben ein paar Sekunden neigen sich dann leicht nach vorne und kommen wider ,Zwei..."

Doch Longbottom der Idiot stieß sich schon bei Zwei ab und der Besen geriet ausser Kontrolle und nach zwei Minuten konnte Neville sich nicht mehr halten und viel,es gab ein hässliches knacken,Nevilles Handgelenk war gebrochen,er wimmerte.

„Ich bringe nun in den Krankenflügel,wenn irgendwer von ihnen fliegt,werden sie schneller aus Hogwarts ausgschlossen,als sie Quiddicht sagen können." Madam Hooch und Neville verschwanden Richtung schloss. „Schaut mal Leute,was unser großer tragischer Held verloren hat." sagte Draco hämisch und hielt ein Erinner-Mich hoch.

„Gib es her Malfoy" sagte Wealey wütend. „Dann hols dir doch Weasley" Draco stieg auf seinen Besen und stieg gute fünf Meter in die Harry schwang sich auf seinen Besen doch wurde er aufgehalten, „Nein Harry,wir dürfen nicht fliegen,du hast Madam Hooch doch gehört" Hermine Granger hatte ihn an der Schulter erwiderte bloß: „Keine Sorge,Muggelchen,ich komm schon zurecht" dann grinste er frech und stieß sich ab.

„Hey Draco!Rück das Ding raus!" rief er seinem Kumpel zu. „Fangs doch!" rief Draco zurück und warf die kleine Glaskuger jagte ihr hinterher,dem Boden entgegen,im letzten Moment vor dem Aufprall packte Harry die Kugel und zog seinen Besen in die Waagerechte,er landete sanft auf der Wiese neben den anderen.

„Potter!Das war das wohl beste Stück Flugkunst was ich je gesehen habe!Haben sie interresse daran,für Gryffindor Sucher in der Hausmanschaft zu spielen?" „Aber ich dachte Erstklässer dürfen nicht in die Hausmanschaften?" „Unter bestimmten Vorrausetzung schon" „Dann bin ich dabei,Proffesor McGonnagal" „Sehr schön Potter,ich sage dem Kapitän bescheid und whe mir kommt zu Ohren das sie nicht ordentlich trainieren,denn wenn dem so wäre würde ich über ihre Strafarbeit nocheinmal nachdenken".

Beim Abendessen kam ein breitschultriger Fünftklässer zu ihnen herüber. "Du bist Potter,oder?" fragte er Harry. "Ja" "Gut,die McGonnagal hat mir gesagt das du Flugtalent hast,also komm morgen um 18 Uhr zum Quidditchfeld,dann werden wir sehen ob du gut genug für's Team übrigens,mein Name ist Oliver morgen dann Potter." "Tja tschau dann Wood" rief Harry ihm noch hinther. "Das ist unfair,Erstklässer dürfen doch garnicht in die Hausmannschaft" beschwerte sich Weasley sofort. "Wenn du mal zugehört hättest Weasley,wüsstest du das das von McGonnagal erlaubt wurde und ich ja noch gar nicht offiziel im Team bin" fauchte Harry ihn bevor er sein Steak mit einer Gabel zerfetzte.

Das Testspiel mit Wood lief klasse und Harry erfuhr so auch das die Weasley-Zwillinge,Rons Brüder als Treiber im Team waren.  
Das erste Spiel in der Saison rückte näher und Harry wurde zunehmend nervöser.

A/N:Ein paar Reviews,egal ob Lob,Kritk etc. wäre nett ;)


	2. Harrys erstes Schuljahr 1991

Am nächsten Tag,beim Frühstück erhielt Harry einen Brief von Sirius:

Hey Krone jr.!

Man hörte hier davon das ein gewisser

junger Mann ins Quidditchteam gekommen ist

und das in der ersten Klasse...

Deswegen erhält besagter junger Mann von uns ein kleines Present.

Viel Spaß damit!

Tatze & Moony

Harry sah das große,längliche Paket welches auf seinem Platz gelandet er es öffnete kam ein Besen zum Vorschein,er war schwarz und hatte vorne zwei kleine,silberne fragte sich was die sollten,aber dann sah er das Handbuch und las die erste Seite:

„Der Lexis 12 ist der beste Besen des Jahres 1991,seine Griffe am Stiel ermöglichen haarscharfe Kehrtwendungen und die waghalsigsten Stunts der Weltgeschichte"

hieß es besah sich den Besen genauer,er war so poliert,das man sein eigenes Gesicht darin sehen der Seite stand in silberner Schrift „_Lexis 12_".

„Boah Alter!Geiler Besen!" Dean und Shames hatten sein „kleines Present" entdeckt,es war ja nicht wirklich schwer zu übersehen,auch andere aus der Halle sahen jetzt zu ihm. „Von wem ist der denn Harry?" fragte kam gar nicht zur Antwort denn jemand kam ihm zuvor „Mensch Harry!Ich hab gehört das die Australier damit fliegen!Der Besen ist spitze!Wir sehen uns dann morgen beim Training" das war Olliver Wood,der Quidditchkapitän,der schon wieder verschwunden war. „Das nächste mal erschreck mich nicht so Wood!" schrie Harry ihm noch nach.

„Er hat" „aber Recht" „Ich weiss Fred,George,könnt ihr euch bitte mal verpissen,ja?Ihr steht im Weg, Jungs,kommt ihr?" Harry,Dean und Shames verschwanden aus der Halle.

Oben im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen,beendete Harry das Thema „Bester Besen von Hogwarts" und ging zu „Erster Streich in Hogwarts" über.

Auf dem Weg zu Geschichte waren sie eifrig am planen und überlegten sich was sie machen konnte,Shames erwies sich dabei als ziemlich kreativer Kopf.

Während Geschichte schrieb Harry seinen Antwortbrief:

Hey Tatze,Moony

Danke!Echt!Absolut geiler Besen!Danke!Danke!Danke!

Der liebste Junge dieser Welt,

Krone jr.

Der Nachmittag mit Zaubertränke war wie immer Harrys Glück,hatte er das Talent seiner Mutter geerbt und als er gerade dabei war einen perfekten Trank abzugeben,den er zusammen mit Deraco gebraut hatte,jagte Longbottom seinen Kessel in die einem riesigen Knall klebte der Kessel an der Decke und die ganze Klasse suchte Schutz unter den Tischen.

„Longbottom!Sie unfähiger Idiot!Was glauben sie machen sie da!Strafarbeit und 50 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindore!"bellte Snape.

Am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum zitterte Neville immer hatte in Leider einem Punkt Recht;Neville war ein Idiot und ein Schwächling,der Typ sollte Du-Weist-Schon-Wer in die ewigen Jagdgründe befördert haben?Vollkommen lächerlich,wenn man Harry fragte.

Der Streich den sie geplant hatten war so simpel wie genial,sie würden sich wie die Weasley-Zwillinge beim Sprechen Plan startete schon beim Frühstück,als Wood zu ihnen kam. „Hey Harry!Denk dran,heute Abend ist Quidditchtraining!Und bring deinen neuen Besen mit,wir müssen in ja noch ein wenig einfliegen,nicht wahr?" „Klar,Olliver" sagte Harry, „Er wird"meinte Shames „da sein" endete sah sie an,als ob sie klonpette Idioten wären und ging dann schnell zurück.

In der ersten Stunde (Verwandlung) nahm Dean dran,doch an seiner Antwort beteiligten sich auch Harry und Shames. „Die Verwandlung von" „Einem Nadelkissen in" „einen Igel ist besonders schwer" „Da ein Igel ein" „Lebewesen ist und ein" „Nadelkissen nicht" endete schliesslich Proffessorin sah sie streng an und sagte dann : „Sie schreiben einen Aufsatz darüber,warum man nicht unhöflich gegenüber einem Lehrer sein sollte".

Granger sah sie überheblich an als ob sie sagen wollte „Das habt ihr nun davon" doch dann klingelte es und die ganze Klasse (mit Ausnahme von Granger) bekam draussen einen Lachanfall.

Beim Mittagessen glitt Harrys Blick zum Ravenclawtisch und er sah ein Mädchen aus der Zweiten,sie sah asiatisch aus und ziemlich hübsch wie Harry Remus sagte immer man solle mit keinem Mädchen gehen was man nicht wirklich liebt,doch Sirius sagte immer man sollte das ersbeste Mädchen nehmen das man entschied sich diesmal auf Remus zu hören und lies die Mädchen erst einmal Mädchen sein wandte sich seinen Zauberkunsthausaufgaben zu,da die Stunde in fünf Minuten beginnen würde.

Zwei Wochen später saß Harry neben dem Mädchen aus Ravenclaw,ihr Name war Cho Chang,an einem Tisch und sie versuchte ihm Verwandlung zu erklären,wurde aber immer wieder von ihm abgelenkt.

Man konnte nicht sagen das die Beiden wirklich zusammen waren,aber immerhin liefen sie schon Händchen haltend durch Hogwarts und aßen immer gemeinsam.

Im ersten Spiel der Saison legt Harry einen wahnsinnsflug hin und der Besen erwies sich wirklich als Weltklasse.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nach schliesslich acht Monaten war das Schuljahr zuende,zwischen Harry und Cho war schon wieder Schluss,weil sie ihn zu „kindisch" ,echt mal,ein 11jähriger benahm sich schonmal kindisch,was erwartete sie denn?

Den Quidditchpokal hatten sie gewonnen,den Hauspokal hatte allerdings Ravenclaw eingesackt.

Kurz vor Ende des Schuljahres,erwies sich Neville dann doch endlich als Held,er rettete zusammen mit dem Unaustehlichen Ron Weasley und der Besserwisserin Granger den Stein der Weisen,der in Hogwarts versteckt war.

Draco und Harry verstanden sich nicht mehr so gut wie zu Anfang,sie sprachen nut noch in Zaubertränke mit einander.

Im Hogwarts-Express saßen Harry,Dean und Shames allerdings dann doch mit Draco,Vincent und Gregory in einem Abteil und lästerten über Granger,Weasley und Longbottom,der Harry mehr und mehr auf die Nerven jetzt spielte er auf einmal immer den tragischen Helden und stellte sich ins Rampenlicht was Harry richtig ankotzte,schliesslich gehörte diese Aufmerksamkeit ihm,dann Longbottom hatte sie einfach nicht verdien,egal wie viele dunkle Lords er schon als Baby besiegt hatte.


	3. Zweites Schuljahr und Ferien 1991-1992

Ferien

In den Ferien reiste Harry reiste Harry gemeinsam mit Remus zu einem Freund von Freund war ebenfalls ein Werwolf und kämpfte im sognenannten Widerstand in Osteuropa,wo die magischen Wesen noch schlimmer unterdrückt wurden als sonst wo.

Remus hatte ihm die Legenden erzählt auf der Reise dorthin,Legenden über die großen Kämpfer des Beispiel war da Franz Degen,ein bekannter Söldner der schon in unzähligen Schlachten gekämpft hatte,er war ein Zauberer aus Deutschland,soweit Harry war da noch Letifer,oder auch der dunkle Lord des Osten,ein Dämon wie manche trug immer eine Maske,nie hatte jemand sein Gesicht gesehen,niemand kannte sein Alter oder wusste was er eigentlich war.

Im Lager angekommen wurden sie als erstes dem sogenannten General vorgestellt,einem Werwolf namens sagten ihnen sie sollten nicht stören und nichts an die Feinde verraten.

Gemeinsam mit Remus Freund Julian Fresco besichtigten sie das Abend wollten sie sich an eines der Lagerfeuer setzen als Harry an einem der Feuer eine maskierte Gestalt zusammen mit einem Vampir ging unbemerkt von Remus und Julian zu dem Feuer hinnüber.

„Seid ihr Letifer,Sir?" sprach er den Maskierten an,der drehte sich um und musterte Harry.

„Ja" .Harry sah den Mann an,er war gruselig,seine Stimme war unheimlich,weder jung noch Junge fasste all seinen Mut und fragte: „Es gibt so viele Geschichten über heisst ihr seit der dunkle Lord des Osten und ein unglaublich mächtiger Kämpfer und habt viele Schlachten geschlagen.Könntet ihr mir von einer erzählen?" Harry wich leicht von Letifer zurück,er hatte Angst. „Vielleicht...Wenn du mir sagst wie du heisst, woher du kommst" antwortete der atmete erleichtert auf,dann sah er Letifer an und antwortete : „Mein Name ist Harry und ich komme aus England".Letifer machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand und bedeutete Harry das er sich setzten Harry sich setzte sah der Vampir in merkwürdig an. „Mein Name ist du keine Angst vor uns?Du siehst nähmlcih nicht so aus als hättest du welche." sprach nun der hatte keine Angst mehr seit Letifer gesagt hatte er könne sicht setzen.

Letifer und auch teilweise Roman erzählten ihm von ihren Abenteuern und von den vielen Fürsten die sie geschalgen erzählte auch viel über Runen,er kannte sich ziemlich gut aus auf dem Gebiet und er zog Harry in seinen bermerkten gar nicht wie die Zeit verging. „Sag mal,Harry,wie alt bist du eigentlich?" fragte Roman irgendwann,nach Stunden so schien es. „Elf" antwortete der Junge. „Du bist erst Elf Jahre alt?Unglaublich,ich bin seit langer Zeit nicht mehr einem so jungen Wesen Zauberer Schule besuchst du?" Auch Letifer blickte auf und sah Harry an. „Hogwarts" sagte Harry. „Von dieser Schule habe ich gehöt,ihr lernt dort nicht wie man kämpft,oder?" auch Letifer beteiligte sich wieder am Gespräch. „Wir haben Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste,aber der Lehrer den wir hatten war echt ich klein war,war ich in einem Karatekurs,das ist so ne Muggelsportart." „Dann brauchst du wohl noch Unterricht was das betrifft,sowei auch in Runen die dich wohl auch inetressieren...Legelimentik wäre sicherlich auch nicht schlecht..." sagte Letifer „Ich denke ich könnte dich unterrichten" Harry konnte es nicht Typen wurde schon das Angebot gemacht,der Schüler einer Legende zu sein?Bestimmt nicht vielen. „Klar" Harrys Stimme war dünn als das sagte.

„Harry!Da bist du ja!Wir haben dich schon überall gesucht!" Remus war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht.„Meister Letifer,Roman" grüßte er respektvoll. „Es tut mir Leid aber ich denke ich muss sie nun Harry Gesellschaft komm,ich habe gerade eine Eule von Sirius bekommen,wir werden die restlichen Ferien hierbleiben,wenn es dir nichts ausmacht." „Natürlich nicht Remus"

Es würde ihm nichts ausmachen,im Gegenteil,er freute sich auf die Chance wirklich von _dem_ Letifer zu lernen.

In den nächsten Wochen trainierte Harry mit Letifer und jedesmal wenn Letifer mit den anderen Kämpfern in die Schlacht zog fragte Harry ob er mit könnte,doch Letifer meinte bloß das ein Kind nichts auf einem Schlachtfeld zu suchen hatte.

...

Während des zweiten Schuljahres spielten Shames und Dean gemeinsam mit Harry jede Menge Streiche,doch hörten sie damit auf als die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet und die ersten Schüler versteinert wurden.

Gegen Ende des Jahres spielte Longbottom mal wieder Held und nur dank ihm wurde Weasleys kleine Schwester gerettet und Gryffindore gewann den Quidditchpokal holtee sich dieses Jahr,zur Überraschung aller - Hufflepuff.

Und auch die nächsten Ferien verbrachte Harry im Lager des Widerstandes,mittlerweile sprach er flüssig russisch sowie einen merkwürdige Sprache,die Letifer ihm beibrachte,es war angeblich eine Sprache vom Volk der Persek,Wesen die eine Mischung aus Schlange und Mensch waren.

Einer der Tage im Lager war fing er ganz normal während Tages wurde Harry von irgendwas gebissen.

Sirius tobte und sogar Remus hatte einen Wutanfall als sein Schützling verwundet einzige der das Ganze total locker sah,war Letifer,der normalerweise ausflippte sobald einer seiner Kämpfer sich verletzte,doch diesmal blieb er ruhig.

Schlieslich erzählte er,das Harry von einer Schlange gebissen wurde,von einer Schlange die einem Menschen in einen Persek verwandelte.

A/N:Ein kleines Review wär sicherlich kein weltbewegender Lob oder Kritk ist mir egal,aber sobald einer schreibt ich soll weiter machen,dann mach ich das auch ;)


End file.
